thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Series
Note: This is an unnamed series of my trashies. Do not edit or add any pictures. Thank you! This is the first of my series. '' ''To see the next one, click here. '' The trashies now come in mini brown wheelie bins. Upon the release of the series, it was revealed that Moose would be once again selling Series 1. It doesn't end there, though. All the series leading up to this one were announced to be sold with it also. Now, you can get trashies from the series you might have missed. Many people were super happy about this. They also got the rights to many brands such as Takis. These things continue throughout all the series. The special editions are "Eye-Popping Trash." When you squeeze them, their eyes pop out. Playsets are all remote control in this series, except for 2, each coming with 4 exclusive trashies. There is a giant 4 ft. long and 2 ft. wide dumpster storage bin, for storing trashies and playsets. The 8-packs now come with "Ooze Lamps." They are like lava lamps, but you fill them with ooze and trashies. (both included) You can refill your ooze lamps and boost your collection by getting the new "Bucket of Ooze" 3-packs. The codename for this series is "Series X." This series introduces 20 packs, which can really boost your collection! They come with a mega collector's guide poster instead of the normal collector's guides. The ultra-rares are the new "Sports Trash" They turn hot when you rub them. They work by friction. There are 7 of them instead of 6, though. The Limited Editions are based off of awards and medals and stuff like that. They have a metallic finish, like Series 3. There are new trading cards, and each playset comes with trading cards of the trashies inside. The new trading card tins are: Taki Tin, Honey Tin, and Hot Chocolate Mix Tin. There are also new Scrap Racers, Trash Wheels, and UFT. 'Links coming soon!!!' Playsets/Storage *Monster Muck Truck (comes with 4 exclusives: Road Ripper, Squashed Fly, Spoiled Oil, & Muddy Monster) *Smell-icopter (comes with 4 exclusives: Spewnicorn, Flying Pig, Gunk Goggles, & Rowdy Cloud) *Boggy Boat (comes with 4 exclusives: Pooey Propeller, Sewer Croc, Mucky Moss, & Dumped Dolphin) *Storage Dumpster (comes with 4 random trashies from this series) *Scum-Ball Machine (comes with 4 exclusives: Blue Scum Gum, Green Scum Gum, Purple Scum Gum, & Red Scum Gum) (+ 10 trash tokens) *Cruddy Claw Machine (comes with 4 exclusives: Barfy Ball, Mush Plush, Trash-A-Sketch, & Sly Pad) *Trash Rim Collector's Case (comes with 2 exclusives: GID Pooclear Waste & GID Sewer Ooze) Trashies '''The Grubz:' *Tacky Taki *Awful Waffle *Smushroom (SE) '' *Sloppy Joe *Smelly Rancher *Lice Cream Cone *Nasty Burrito *Oozey Quesadilla *Stank Steak *Key Slime Pie *Sick Licorice *Snot Chocolate (not copied) '''Hard Rubbish:' *Maggot Magnet *Tooth Waste (not copied) *Sham-Poo *Gutter Guitar *Trashy Totem *Moss Floss *Bin-Foil *Bed Head (SE) *Burnt Bulb *Trash Tape *Trash Tub *Gym Sock *Scabinet Bin-Sects: *Dumped Dragonfly *Pale Bug *Stink Bug *Litter Bug *Scentipede *Moss-Quito *Germite *Mud Slug (SE) *Sweat Bee Bin Critters: *Germ-it Crab (SE) *Messy Mutt *Spew Fish *Pooey Panda *Giddy Pig (guinea pig) *Trash Turkey *Dump Deer *Junk Monkey *Slob Frog *Mouse Trap *Sea Grotter Bin Monsters: *Pee Puddle (SE) *Moss Fossil *Rotted Rex *Dump Dragon *Monster Mush *Boogie Man (booger) *Vomit Zombie *Grime Ghoul *Binvisible Man Sports Trash: *Slimy Soccerball *Flattened Football *Vile Volleyball *Bad Baseball *Bog Basketball *Cack Racket (not copied) *Grimy Glove Limited Editions: *Trash Trophy (250) *Crud Cup (500) *Moldy Medal (1000) *Bin Ribbon (3000) *Dirty Certificate (5000) *Awful Award (10,000) Exclusives: *Road Ripper (farting tire) *Squashed Fly *Spoiled Oil *Muddy Monster *Spewnicorn *Flying Pig *Gunk Goggles *Rowdy Cloud *Pooey Propeller *Sewer Croc *Mucky Moss *Dumped Dolphin Packs *1 Pack *Foil Bag *2 Pack *2 Pack Egg *3 Pack Bucket of Ooze *5 Pack *8 Pack Ooze Lamp *12 Pack *20 Pack Gallery Nasty Burrito.png|Nasty Burrito Snot Chocolate.png|Snot Chocolate Tooth Waste.png|Tooth Waste Oozey Quesadilla.png|Oozey Quesadilla Smushroom.png|Smushroom Stank Steak.png|Stank Steak Lice Cream Cone.png|Lice Cream Cone Awful Waffle.png|Awful Waffle Tacky Taki.png|Tacky Taki Sloppy Joe.png|Sloppy Joe Sick Licorice.png|Sick Licorice Smelly Rancher.png|Smelly Rancher Maggot Magnet.png|Maggot Magnet Key Slime Pie .png|Key Slime Pie Sham-Poo 1.png|Sham-Poo Gutter Guitar.png|Gutter Guitar Trivia *There was going to be a trashie in The Grubz called Stenchilada, but this idea was scrapped and was later used in the next series. *On the early unreleased packaging, the logo was changed to show Bin-Foil and Germite instead of Blowfly and Trashapillar. *The collector's booklet uses it's codename, "Series X." *This is the first series to feature 20 packs. *The ultra-rares were originally going to be called "Messy Myths." This was scrapped, due to all of them easily fitting into the Bin Monsters category. The category may have been scrapped, but the trashies haven't. (See Unnamed Series ll) *Unlike Series 7, Snot Chocolate is actually a mug, instead of a hot chocolate cup. (If you know what I mean.) *Tacky Taki was originally called "Mucky Taki." *The ultra-rares used to be Trashtural Disasters, but were changed because nobody liked them. Poll How would you rate this series? Awesome! Great! Pretty Good! So-so Okay...I guess Page almost complete... Category:Series Category:Phanpy444 Category:Unnamed Series